


The Stark Truth Cover

by Levinson



Category: Avengers, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Cutting, Language, Mpreg, Rape, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer after 4th year Harry learns that James isn't exactly is father and Lily isn't his mother. Will his newly discovered family be able to help him recover from his violent, abusive childhood? Will he be able to trust again enough to find love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stark Truth Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stark Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549801) by [misteeirene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misteeirene/pseuds/misteeirene). 



> Gosh, I hate to love you (or is that love to hate you?)  
> Such strong emotions you bring out in me, but that is the mark of a wonderful author I say.
> 
> I LOVE this story.  
> I HATE Vernon and Dumbledick.
> 
> Normally I don't care much for the Avengers, but after reading this I actually feel like reading some and actually watching to see what it's about. (Not big on the Marvel stuff)
> 
> Thank you for the wonderful story.  
> I so can't wait for more installments.
> 
> THANK YOU misteeirene

[](http://s1379.photobucket.com/user/jaysonlevinson/media/Online%20Fiction%20Covers/The%20Stark%20Truth%20-%20misteeirene_zpsckfnl1zg.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I Own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
